


Up the Long Ladder

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two reverse fandom sttng drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up the Long Ladder

1 - Gwen

Everyone who knows me would say that I'm too practical to use words like 'destiny.' Except Rhys – I guess he knows me better than anyone, for all I've treated him so badly in the past. Anyway. I think this was my destiny.

I never was really happy before. Fulfilled. Whatever you want to call it. Until I came here. Of course, I've been miserable at times. But I'm on the inside of something special.

Mind you, I had to work to get in. It wasn't easy. But if you really want something, sometimes you have to fight for it, right?

 

2- Jack

Waiting. Right now, life is mostly about waiting. Waiting until the people around me get themselves into space once and for all. Waiting until I can shake free of gravity again… finally. Waiting like I have all the time in the world.

Waiting until humans climb up the long ladder so I can climb it with them, back to the spot where I fell off in the first place. But it'll be different. I'm different. I'm not the same man who fell. Time passing will do that to you.

I'll keep climbing then, to find whatever is waiting for me.


End file.
